Rotti's Vultures
by AllieSMG
Summary: Rotti has always kept an eye on his children, looking for an heir to Geneco. "Just as he had been," Rotti thought as he watched them, "no, no they weren't".


_**A/n: So, I was really really worried about this being OOC and lame, cuz I have no idea how to write for Rotti, much less a fic all about his inner thoughts, but I had the idea and just had to go with it. It was going to just be a drabble and it wasn't going to have dialogue either, but as I kept writing, I felt that the ending called for it. I hope you all enjoyed it, and there will definitely be more fics about the Largos coming in the future. I have a oneshot about them as kids in the works at the moment, and don't worry, if you're reading my Grilo fic, I'll get back to that soon-ish. Reviews help though! lol**_

Rotti sat in his office, his eyes glued to the holo-screen in front of him. His fingers formed an arc as he watched. After he was satisfied with his browsing through Geneco's latest financial reports, he pressed a small button and the screen changed.

He could now see his 10 year old, Carmela, in her bedroom. Rotti cringed as he watched his only daughter play with her dolls. Calmly removing their heads and replacing them with others, drawing on their eyes to change the color, all the while, her pretty lips moving as she sang to them. Well offkey, her father was sure. He smiled to himself as he watched her for a moment, and then pressed a button on the remote. She was only a child, after all. What were a few ruined dolls? Her creativity and artistic flair could even help her ability to run the business when she was older, if the time came.

The screen went black for a split second, before a new picture appeared before him.

15 year old Paviche was sitting on the edge of his large bed, expensive linens crumpled. Pavi sat shirtless and hunched over, looking into a small mirror and running his hands through the top of his dark hair delicately. Rotti rolled his eyes. Ever since Pavi had hit puberty, he'd only been enamored with two things in life - His own reflection and 'beauty' being one of them.

After a short time of watching his son fuss over himself, Rotti had had enough. It was just a phase the boy was going through, but it still confused him. Public appearance was very important to figures like the Largos, but Pavi could be a bit extreme, and Rotti had to admit that he sometimes worried about the boy's priorities, young as he was.

Just as Rotti was about to click off the screen, he saw a slight movement in the rumpled bedspread behind his son. The long and unmistakably naked leg of what he could only assume was the GENtern he had been flirting with earlier, appeared within seconds, snaking out of the covers as she shifted in her sleep. Pavi looked over with soft smirk before going back to his reflection. Rotti dropped the remote in surprise and disgust. He had hoped he could keep his son's _other _obsession under control, but if even the staff was bedding him…

The elder Largo muttered something under his breath about a more strenuous hiring process before clicking away from the sight of his youngest son's shameful behavior and moving onto Luigi's room, a bit worried about what he might see.

Since he was a child, Luigi had always had a temper, and living the spoiled life of a Largo didn't help matters as he aged. He'd committed his first murder at the age of 16, and as much as Rotti did his best to cover up his indiscretion, he thought at the time that it could only get harder as he got older. Fortunately, as Geneco grew and grew, he didn't so much have to cover them up, as he had to lie them away. Sugarcoating the truth to the occasional nosy reporter seemed to be enough, and most were too scared of Geneco to truly trifle with his children. A tabloid here and there was nothing Rotti Largo couldn't handle. Geneco was becoming more than a business, it was becoming law, but that didn't mean his children could get away with unruly behavior while _he_ was watching. Not if they wanted Geneco, and he knew that they would one day.

The camera now on 20 year old Luigi's room, Rotti was almost relieved to see that he wasn't there. Maybe for once he was taking his father's advice and spending his days one of Geneco's many plants. He had always told Luigi that he needed to watch and learn, that he was welcome to drop by and manage as he felt appropriate. Rotti kept close watch on him when he did this, of course, he didn't trust him completely by any means. Still, he couldn't help but feel a glimmer of hope whenever Luigi showed any interest in the company and taking on any managerial responsibilities. Despite his many flaws, and the daily grievances he caused his father with his incurable temper, in calmer times, he did seem to love the company, or at least, love the thought of it. Besides, Pavi and Carmela were still young, but Luigi was a man. Rotti couldn't deny that he had a secret longing to, be able to trust Luigi, as the eldest one, with Geneco when the day came.

Momentarily satisfied with his thoughts on Luigi's whereabouts, Rotti shut off the holoscreen. Over the years, he had many a day shook his head, disappointed, disgusted, and shamed by what he had seen on those screens, but deep down, he still had hope for his children. They were still young. With some discipline and training, they could grow up into people he could trust with Geneco.

Mid-thought, a computerized voice sounded as a small hologram appeared from a screen on his desk.

"Incoming message for Rotti Largo, incoming message for Rotti-"

"Yes?"

"Mr. Largo, sir, we have your son in custody."

"In cus- Luigi? Bring him back!" He growled. "-What did he do?"

"He's on his way now with GENcop escorts, sir." The voice of the cop sounded tentative. " All will be explained when he-"

"I want to know _now_!" Rotti demanded.

"Murder, Mr. Largo. And assault of an offic-"

Thoroughly frustrated and disappointed, Rotti slammed the button down that turned off the hologram and swiped everything off of his desk with his arm, hitting it with his other fist. As quickly as the hologram disappeared, it appeared again to show his daughter's young face turning before him.

"Daddy? Daddy! I want more dollies! These ones are stupid!" Her whining voice spoke. Just then, Pavi's voice sounded over the call. "Carma, stop-a bothering Papa, I need-a" Without a thought, Rotti turned it off once again.

Pavi's mother used to say to him that the children must be just like he was as a young man. He had no idea where she had gotten an idea as absurd as that.

"Just as he had been," Rotti thought to himself. "No... no, they weren't".

**The End**

_**A/n: What did you guys think? Ok for a first try at the Largos/Rotti? If not, I gave it my best shot. Lol Please please please review and let me know what you thought. It means a lot to me, and it'll help me work on my other Repo fics as well. Thanks!**_


End file.
